


[podfic] Anamorphosis

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angstmuffins, Brainwashing, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Podfic, So Many Angstmuffins, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"This is not a love story; it's a ghost story. [AU where Steve and Bucky both fall from the train.]"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Anamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779244) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angstmuffins, Implied/Reference Torture, So Many Angstmuffins, Brainwashing, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Steve Rogers, Hopeful Ending  
  
 **Length:** 00:23:08  
  
 **** **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Anamorphosis_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
